


Seduction

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [35]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Plotting, Queen - Freeform, Seduction, Treason, Whispers, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger seduces Delia.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Seduction

“I would make you my queen,” Roger whispered, beard tickling Delia’s ear as he drew her deeper into his plot and his desire.


End file.
